Releases von AAA
AAA aktiv: seit April 2005 Alben: 2006.01.01 ATTACK 2007.01.01 ALL 2007.09.19 AROUND 2009.02.11 depArture 2010.02.17 HEARTFUL 2011.02.16 Buzz Communication 2012.08.22 777 ~TRIPLE SEVEN~ 2013.09.18 Eighth Wonder 2014.10.01 GOLD SYMPHONY 2017.02.22 WAY OF GLORY 2018.08.29 COLOR A LIFE Mini Alben: 2006.01.01 ATTACK 2006.09.13 ALL/2 2007.03.21 alohAAA! 2008.06.18 CHOICE IS YOURS 2011.01.12 6TH ALBUM "Buzz Communication" Pre-Release Special Mini Album (nur Miete) 2012.03.13 Ballad Collection ~Special Solo Self-Cover~ (iTunes & Recochoku) Cover Alben: 2007.02.07 CCC -CHALLENGE COVER COLLECTION- digitale Live Alben: 2006.03.23 1st ATTACK at SHIBUYA-AX 2006.09.13 2nd ATTACK at Zepp Tokyo on 29th of June 2006 2009.04.08 1st Anniversary Live -3rd ATTACK 060913- at Nippon Budokan 2009.04.15 AAA TOUR 2007 4th ATTACK at SHIBUYA-AX on 4th of April 2009.04.22 AAA 2nd Anniversary Live -5th ATTACK 070922- Nippon Budokan 2009.04.29 AAA TOUR 2008 -ATTACK ALL AROUND- at NHK HALL on 4th of April 2009.05.06 3rd Anniversary Live 080922-080923 NIPPON BUDOKAN 2013.02.13 AAA TOUR 2012 -777- TRIPLE SEVEN 2013.12.25 AAA TOUR 2013 Eighth Wonder 2013.12.25 LIVE from AAA TOUR 2013 Eighth Wonder 2017.01.18 AAA Special Live 2016 in Dome -FANTASTIC OVER- SET LIST 2017.10.04 AAA DOME TOUR 2017 -WAY OF GLORY- SET LIST 2018.03.28 AAA NEW YEAR PARTY 2018 -SET LIST- Best of Alben: 2008.03.05 ATTACK ALL AROUND 2011.09.14 #AAABEST 2012.03.21 Another side of #AAABEST 2013.03.13 Ballad Collection 2015.09.16 AAA 10th ANNIVERSARY BEST 2020.02.19 AAA 15th Anniversary All Time Best -thanx AAA lot- digitale Best of Alben: 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ AAA 2013 SUMMER BEST 3 2013.09.30 mu-mo Gentei ☆ AAA 2013 SUMMER BEST 6 2014.02.19 AAA Start Up ~Ouen Song BEST~ 2014.07.02 AAA Natsu Uta BEST 2016.08.31 AAA ~Hi-Res Selection~ 2017.03.22 AAA LIVE SET LIST『opening/ending Collection』 2018.02.21 AAA Love Song Collection 2018.08.19 AAA a-nation 2018 SET LIST 2018.12.03 AAA DOME TOUR 2018 COLOR A LIFE -SET LIST- 2019.02.27 Dear My Friends Collection 2019.04.10 AAA presents RELAXING TIME 2019.08.08 AAA FAN MEETING ARENA TOUR 2019 ~FAN FUN FAN~ SETLIST Remix Alben: 2006.03.23 REMIX ATTACK 2009.03.04 AAA REMIX ~non-stop all singles~ 2013.12.25 Driving MIX digitale Instrumentale Alben: 2018.09.26 KARAOKE A LIFE Singles: # 2005.09.14 BLOOD on FIRE # 2005.10.05 Friday Party # 2005.11.16 Kirei na Sora # 2005.12.07 DRAGON FIRE # 2006.02.15 Hallelujah # 2006.03.23 Shalala Kibou no Uta # 2006.05.31 Hurricane Riri, Boston Mari # 2006.07.12 Soul Edge Boy / Kimono Jet Girl # 2006.08.30 Let it beat! # 2006.09.06 "Q" # 2006.11.15 Chewing Gum # 2006.12.06 Black & White # 2007.04.18 Get Chu! / SHE no Jijitsu # 2007.05.16 Kuchibiru Kara Romantica / That's Right # 2007.07.18 Natsumono # 2007.09.19 Red Soul # 2008.01.09 MIRAGE # 2008.05.28 BEYOND ~ Karada no Kanata # 2008.08.27 MUSIC!!! / ZERØ # 2009.01.14 Tabidachi no Uta # 2009.07.29 Break Down / Break your name / Summer Revolution # 2009.10.21 Hide-away / Hide & Seek / Find you # 2010.01.27 Heart and Soul # 2010.05.05 Aitai Riyuu / Dream After Dream ~Yume Kara Sameta Yume~ # 2010.08.18 Makenai Kokoro # 2010.11.17 PARADISE / Endless Fighters # 2011.02.16 Daiji na Koto # 2011.06.22 No cry No more # 2011.08.31 CALL / I4U # 2011.11.16 Charge ▶ Go! / Lights # 2012.02.22 SAILING # 2012.05.16 Still Love You # 2012.07.25 777 ~We can sing a song!~ # 2012.10.31 Niji # 2013.01.23 Miss you / Hohoemi no Saku Basho # 2013.03.13 PARTY IT UP # 2013.06.26 Love Is In The Air # 2013.09.04 Koi Oto to Amazora # 2014.02.26 Love # 2014.03.26 SHOW TIME (AAA Party Limited Single) # 2014.07.02 Wake up! # 2014.09.17 Sayonara no Mae ni # 2015.01.28 I'll be there # 2015.02.25 Lil' Infinity # 2015.03.25 Boku no Yuutsu to Fukigen na Kanojo # 2015.04.29 GAME OVER? # 2015.05.27 Ashita no Hikari # 2015.06.24 Flavor of kiss # 2015.07.29 LOVER # 2015.09.16 Aishiteru no ni, Aisenai # 2016.06.08 NEW # 2016.10.05 Namida no nai Sekai # 2017.02.08 MAGIC # 2017.07.05 No Way Back # 2017.10.18 LIFE # 2019.01.09 Egao no Loop # 2019.10.23 BAD LOVE Digitale Singles: 2007.11.28 Otoko Dakeda to, ...Kou Narimashita! 2010.12.19 Aitai Riyuu (winter version) 2011.03.16 Thank you (Recochoku (begrenzte Zeit)) 2011.07.27 Charge ▶ Go! 2011.09.14 #AAABEST SPECIAL SELECTION 2011.11.16 MUSIC!!! (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.11.16 Day by day (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.11.16 Aitai Riyuu (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.11.16 PARADISE (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.11.16 Believe own way (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.11.16 Heart and Soul (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.11.16 Charge ▶ Go! (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.11.16 No Cry No More (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.11.16 Daiji na Koto (from Buzz Communication Tour 2011 Deluxe Edition) 2011.12.14 Lights ~Winter Version~ 2011.12.28 AAA 2011 Single Sabi Medley (Daiji na Koto 〜 No cry No more 〜 CALL 〜 Charge ▶ Go!!) 2012.03.14 AAA Solo Self Cover Special Medley 2014.01.19 Wake up! (Anime ver.) 2014.04.16 HANDs 2014.06.04 Kaze ni Kaoru Natsu no Kioku 2014.08.30 Next Stage (Anime ver.) 2015.05.20 Ashita no Hikari (Anime Size) 2016.05.18 NEW 2016.07.06 Yell 2016.10.05 Jewel 2017.01.18 MAGIC 2017.09.20 LIFE 2018.07.19 Tomorrow 2018.07.27 DEJAVU 2018.08.15 LIFE (DJ Hello Kitty REMIX) 2018.09.19 AAA no Maze Maze Ma~ze 2018.09.26 AAA no Maze Maze Ma~ze vol. 2 2018.11.30 DEJAVU (DJ Hello Kitty REMIX) 2018.12.03 Egao no Loop 2019.06.26 Koi Oto to Amazora (Jazzy Rain REMIX) 2019.08.10 BAD LOVE (Drama ver.) andere Singles: 2007.03.21 Climax Jump (AAA DEN-O form) 2007.03.21 Izayuke Wakataka Gundan 2007 (Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks with AAA) 2008.10.01 Ijan! Ijan! Sugejan?! Vinyls: 2017.08.30 No Way Back DVD: 2006.03.23 1st ATTACK at SHIBUYA-AX 2006.09.13 2nd ATTACK at Zepp Tokyo on 29th of June 2006 2007.01.01 1st Anniversary Live -3rd ATTACK 060913- at Nippon Budokan 2007.03.21 Channel@×AAA 2007.06.20 Theater of AAA ~Bokura no Te~ (~ボクラノテ~; Our Hands) 2007.07.18 AAA TOUR 2007 4th ATTACK at SHIBUYA-AX on 4th of April 2008.01.09 AAA 2nd Anniversary Live -5th ATTACK 070922- Nippon Budokan 2008.08.27 AAA TOUR 2008 -ATTACK ALL AROUND- at NHK HALL on 4th of April 2009.01.14 3rd Anniversary Live 080922-080923 NIPPON BUDOKAN 2009.03.04 Channel@×AAA Vol.2 2009.08.12 AAA TOUR 2009 -A depArture pArty- 2010.03.03 AAA 4th Anniversary LIVE 090922 at Yokohama Arena 2010.06.23 Nihikime no Dojou Vol.1 2010.07.14 Nihikime no Dojou Vol.2 2010.08.04 Nihikime no Dojou Vol.3 2010.09.29 AAA Heart to ♥ TOUR 2010 2011.03.16 AAA 5th Anniversary LIVE 100912 at Yokohama Arena 2011.11.16 AAA BUZZ COMMUNICATION TOUR 2011 DELUXE EDITION 2012.02.22 AAA 6th Anniversary Tour 2011.9.28 at Zepp Tokyo 2013.02.13 AAA TOUR 2012 -777- TRIPLE SEVEN 2014.01.22 AAA TOUR 2013 Eighth Wonder 2015.02.25 AAA ARENA TOUR 2014 -Gold Symphony- 2016.01.27 AAA 10th Anniversary SPECIAL Yagai LIVE in Fuji-Q Highland (AAA 10th Anniversary SPECIAL 野外LIVE in 富士急ハイランド) 2016.03.16 AAA 10th ANNIVERSARY Documentary ~Road of 10th ANNIVERSARY~ 2016.11.09 AAA ARENA TOUR 2016 -LEAP OVER- 2017.03.22 AAA Special Live 2016 in Dome -FANTASTIC OVER- 2018.01.17 AAA DOME TOUR 2017 -WAY OF GLORY- 2018.03.28 AAA NEW YEAR PARTY 2018 2018.11.07 AAA FAN MEETING ARENA TOUR 2018 ~FAN FUN FAN~ 2019.03.06 AAA DOME TOUR 2018 COLOR A LIFE 2019.04.03 AAA C.A.L After Party 2018 Photobooks: 2005.09.14 AAA artistbook / the first attack 2010.10.08 AAA 5th Anniversary LIVE Original Photobook Kalender: 2011.09.17 Calendar 2012